chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Back To Normality?/@comment-7180588-20170307022856/@comment-7180588-20170308222415
Welcome to the Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfiction Wikia chat *Duggie Davenport has joined the ANT Farm. *3:38 Chase McFly test *Bree: Kaz, I just got a job offer *3:38 Duggie Davenport Let's do it. *Bree: what is it? *kaz i mean *3:39 Chase McFly Bree: I'm going to run The Denver International Arthouse *I'll accept *3:39 Duggie Davenport Isn't that where Oliver works. Why are you moving and leaving me here with our kids. *3:40 Chase McFly Bree: No, not Oliver *I think Fletcher has a job offer there too *3:40 Duggie Davenport I meant Fletcher *3:41 Chase McFly Bree: Kaz, we'll share custody *3:41 Duggie Davenport ok. *3:41 Chase McFly Me in Denver, you in NY *Soudn good? *Let's remain close friends *3:42 Duggie Davenport What if I get arrested. Gabe was targeted for arrest for something I did. *so you want a divorce *3:43 Chase McFly Bree: Don't worry, as long as you don't grow a beard or start wearing contacts anytime soon *You won' be caught *Think of it as a temporary seperation *3:44 Duggie Davenport Ok *3:44 Chase McFly Angus will take over my old duties on the team *Meanwhile... *Penelope: Hey, Cyd *3:44 Duggie Davenport cyd: hey Penelope *what's up *3:45 Chase McFly Isn't it funny how we're the only kids after the original quartet *To have the same mother? *3:45 Duggie Davenport yeah. *3:45 Chase McFly Also, I love being on your team *3:46 Duggie Davenport Thanks *3:46 Chase McFly Meanwhile... *Fletcher: Chyna, they don't want me at the DIA anymore *They got somebody else *3:47 Duggie Davenport Chyna: do you know who. Then what do we do for a job. *3:47 Chase McFly Fletcher: I'll go back to my old job at NYIA *3:48 Duggie Davenport ok. What do me and Olive do? *3:48 Chase McFly I think it was some lady named Bridget or something like that... *Olive will be a nanny for natalie and John *Every other week *3:49 Duggie Davenport ok, could it have been Bree or Bridget your mom *3:49 Chase McFly Fletcher: If it is, that'd be odd *I'll ask bree at her Goodbye ceremony *3:49 Duggie Davenport ok, where is Bree going? *3:50 Chase McFly Fletcher: Just to a new job, I know *This is too much of a coincidence! *3:50 Duggie Davenport ok *3:50 Chase McFly Later... *Angus: Don't worry, Bree, Olive and I will take great care of the kids *3:51 Duggie Davenport bree: thanks *3:51 Chase McFly Bree hugs everyone and leaves.. *Kaz: Olive, can you take Natalie, John, and I to dinner? *I'm a horrible cook *I lied at the divorce trial *3:53 Duggie Davenport olive: ok *3:53 Chase McFly I usually set the food afire *(They arrive at the restaurant) *Natlie: I need to use the restroom *3:54 Duggie Davenport Ok, go. *3:54 Chase McFly John: Me too *(They leave) *Kaz: So, Olive... *3:54 Duggie Davenport Whsr *what? *3:54 Chase McFly Glad I didn't ome with you to get Skylar's powers back *Or else you'd have turned me evil, wouldn't you? *3:55 Duggie Davenport yeah, sorry. *3:55 Chase McFly Waiter: Excuse me, may I take your order? *3:56 Duggie Davenport can we wait our kids are in the restroom. *I mean his kids *3:56 Chase McFly Waiter: Oh, are they your stepchildren/ *3:57 Duggie Davenport No, his wife left him today. We are friends I am married *3:57 Chase McFly waiter: Please foorgive me! You do look like such a perfectc ouple! *(The waiter leaves) *3:58 Duggie Davenport ok *it is ok *3:58 Chase McFly Kaz: Want to tell jokes? *3:58 Duggie Davenport yeah *3:58 Chase McFly kaz: cool *What's black and white and red all over? *3:59 Duggie Davenport a newspaper *3:59 Chase McFly Kaz: Correct! *Want to play Person Spy? *3:59 Duggie Davenport don't know how to play. Teach me *3:59 Chase McFly It's a game where you think of a person and the other person has to guess who it is *But the questions can only be answered in yes or nos. *I'll go first *4:00 Duggie Davenport ok. *4:01 Chase McFly may you please start guessing? *4:01 Duggie Davenport Is it a guy *4:01 Chase McFly Kaz: Nope *4:03 Duggie Davenport Is it Bree *4:03 Chase McFly Kaz: Yep *4:03 Duggie Davenport i got one *4:03 Chase McFly Male? *4:04 Duggie Davenport yes *4:04 Chase McFly Related to you? *4:04 Duggie Davenport no *4:04 Chase McFly Related to me? *4:04 Duggie Davenport no *4:05 Chase McFly On the team? *4:05 Duggie Davenport no *4:06 Chase McFly Donald Trump? *4:06 Duggie Davenport no *4:06 Chase McFly Do we know them personally? *4:06 Duggie Davenport no *4:06 Chase McFly Famous? *4:07 Duggie Davenport yes *4:07 Chase McFly Politician? *4:07 Duggie Davenport n *yes kinda *4:08 Chase McFly Actor\Acress? *4:08 Duggie Davenport politician *4:08 Chase McFly Alive? *4:08 Duggie Davenport no *4:08 Chase McFly 1800s? *4:09 Duggie Davenport no *4:09 Chase McFly American? *4:09 Duggie Davenport no *4:09 Chase McFly Asian? *African/ *4:09 Duggie Davenport no *4:09 Chase McFly European? *4:10 Duggie Davenport yes *4:10 Chase McFly King? *4:10 Duggie Davenport no *4:10 Chase McFly Royalty-related? *4:10 Duggie Davenport no *4:11 Chase McFly Only a plolitician/ *Not a scientist or anything? *4:11 Duggie Davenport yes *just politician *4:11 Chase McFly Die this century? *4:11 Duggie Davenport 20th *4:12 Chase McFly Born 20 century? *4:12 Duggie Davenport do *died *4:12 Chase McFly Born 19th century? *4:12 Duggie Davenport kinda *ywah *yeah *4:13 Chase McFly 1900? *4:13 Duggie Davenport Yeah *4:13 Chase McFly Died in the 1990s? *4:13 Duggie Davenport think evil *no *4:14 Chase McFly Adolf Hitler? *4:14 Duggie Davenport yes *4:14 Chase McFly Olive's phone rings *4:15 Duggie Davenport hello *4:15 Chase McFly Angus: You have been out for 5 hours *Come home, honey. *Say bye to Kaz. *4:16 Duggie Davenport Ok *4:16 Chase McFly Kaz: By Olive *Oh, and also *4:17 Duggie Davenport His kids have been in the bathroom for 5 hours *oh no *4:18 Chase McFly Next week, Chyna, Fletcher. Angus, Oliver, Chase, me, and Skylar *Are invited to Bree's house where she'll be fixing the time-carrier *4:18 Duggie Davenport What are you dounf *ok *4:18 Chase McFly Why the oh-no, Olive? *What do you think happened to my kids? *4:18 Duggie Davenport what happened to the time carrier *4:19 Chase McFly Skylarks blasted it *4:19 Duggie Davenport they have been in the bathroom for 5 hours *4:20 Chase McFly Kaz: What do you think that signifies? *4:20 Duggie Davenport i don't know *4:20 Chase McFly Kaz: let's go home *I'm sure they'll come back... *The next day... *Kaz: Oliver, I just had an accidental date with Olive *4:21 Duggie Davenport oliver: haha you and olive. *Don't make me laugh *she is married *4:22 Chase McFly Kaz: Why is that so funny? *It was an accident *She took my family out *4:22 Duggie Davenport did your kids come back *4:22 Chase McFly Natalie and John grew sleepy and went home *4:23 Duggie Davenport why were they in there for so long though *4:23 Chase McFly (I need to go do some HW0 *Kaz: They wre spying on us *4:23 Duggie Davenport see you *4:23 Chase McFly Cya